In FY2019, we have continued to explore each stage of the HPV infectious cycle. We have used quasivirus HPV infection of keratinocytes to study early events in HPV genome infection and establishment. We are using proteomics to define the chromatin modifications within HPV infectious particles. We have defined the cis elements required for persistent HPV replication and, in collaboration with others, we are conducting conducted in situ HiC chromosome capture analysis to determine the regions where HPV genomes tether to host chromosomes. We are studying the late stage of HPV replication using high resolution microscopy to define the functional architecture of HPV replication foci and are developing cell lines to visualize the formation of these foci in real time. We are identifying host factors that restrict HPV infection.